CampingRusher-Beginning of love
by Nehamee
Summary: 16 year old Kate has a serious crush on you tuber CampingRusher AKA Brayden who is know for Minecraft lets plays but what happens when Kate, Brayden, Childdolphin/Ryan and Kate's two best friends Maisie and Phoebe get trapped in a Minecraft world with no idea how to escape. Will Love blossom or will Death arise
1. Beginning

I lay back on my bed browsing YouTube. Ever since i found out about a game called Minecraft i could not help but watch let-plays about it. But one you tuber had caught my eye from the start. TheCampingRusher.

My Name is Katie Maria Nehamee. I have Long curly thick black hair with blue eyes i have only a slight tan. But i am quite short and get called younger than i am, I'm 16 by the way. However i don't think i am very Pretty mainly because i get bullied a lot and only have two friends. Maisie Novis and Phoebe people don't know that i have trained in most Martial art's such as Ninjisu from the day i could walk. though i only started with the basics.

Maisie has shoulder lengh Brown hair that is quite thick, with chocolate brown eyes and she is taller than me but not by much with an amazing tan. she tans so easy even in the slightest sun.

Phoebe is pale but it suits here with middle back lengh Marion hair with pale blue eyes. She is short like me but we all work in our own ways. I am the oldest by 2 months June by the way while phoebe was born in July and Maisie in August.

While i was thinking i didn't even notice that TCR had uploaded episode 28 of his faction server lets play which i find awesome. I like child dolphin as well i find him funny.

I pressed play and listened to the into. I looked at the title and saw that it was called SKY RAID

"Awesome title this is going to be a great episode." I said to myself

_Later into the episode_

I started laughing when Brayden (TCR) told to stop freaking teleporting to him while he tried to stack up to the sky base. i just found it funny and cute at the same time i wish i could record with him. just at that moment Maisie rang me.

"Yeah what is it Mai Mai?" I said into the phone.

" Heya whatcha doing?" she asked on the other end of the phone.

"being boring and watching a new rusher video." i said.

"Okay i was just wondering when we doing a practise for the dance compotistion. we need your strengh for the ending." I sighed.

"How about tomorrow i am really tired at the moment and i need to do some training if i am going to keep that strengh." i heard her tell Phoebe and she said.

"Is noon alright with you?" I checked and repiled.

"Yeah noons cool with me. See you then?"

" Yeah see Kitkat" she chuckled and I laughed and put down the phone before logging onto my minecraf , my username was Mrswingedwolf. Then logged onto .net and chose to play the minigame called Rank up. I was level 150 of this game and often saw the Camping rusher on although i never got a chance to help him much.

I got out the doners pack called MVP which was an awesome pack to use on this.

"I went to warp 1 i think it was , i jumped into the pool to enter the game. I looked around with my minecraft charater which had the skin of a wolf awesomely enough. I suddenly saw a steve guy in iron armer and took him out easy.I turned round and saw TCR getting triple teamed by diamond guys with diamond swords. He was not doing so well at the moment.

I rushed in and backed him up by throwing a quick instant health potion while fighing them off. We ran after that to somewhere safe. I checked my chat to see him put.

'Thanks Mrswingedwolf we should sick together for a bit.'

'Yeah lets do that rusher.' This was liike a dream come true to me and i could not wait.

I walked around a little backing him up until he said he had to leave.

'Okay i might see you later on server i go on a lot.'

'Ok bye.'

I loged out and went to sleep wondering if i was good enough to even know him.

**Here's the chapter watch out because action will be coming soon don't cha worry**


	2. Training

I woke up feeling only slightly rested i also felt a bit down i don't really know why really. I looked at my clock on my oak bedside table and saw it was 9:30am.

"Best time get up if i'm to be at practise on time i surpose." Yawning i climbed out of bed slowly and wearly , walking over to my wardrobe i blew a kiss to my TCR poster.

I put on a black leather tank top that showed my abbs on my stomach. I also put on leather black Pants that could still move around in. I also put on ankle black boots with high thick heel. I brushed my hair into a long pony tail so it was out of the way. After doing this I looked at the clock wondering if i had time for something eat. I saw it was only 10:00am record for me so i went down too the kitchen because my Mom was already at work so i left a note telling her i was at practise. Grabbing a apple i walked to the door.

__I arived at the gym and booked our training room which happened to be training room 5 and found out i was 5 minutes early. so put my i pod on and picked out a song to train to. I found the purfect one.

I played it and started to sing while i kicked and punched the air.

_Start playing Welcome to my life by Simple plan_Do you ever feel like breaking down?

_Do you ever feel out of place,_  
_Like somehow you just don't belong_  
_And no one understands you?_  
_Do you ever wanna run away?_  
_Do you lock yourself in your room_  
_With the radio on turned up so loud_  
_That no one hears you're screaming?_

_No, you don't know what it's like_  
_When nothing feels all right_  
_You don't know what it's like_  
_To be like me_

_To be hurt_  
_To feel lost_  
_To be left out in the dark_  
_To be kicked when you're down_  
_To feel like you've been pushed around_  
_To be on the edge of breaking down_  
_And no one's there to save you_  
_No, you don't know what it's like_  
_Welcome to my life_

_Do you wanna be somebody else?_  
_Are you sick of feeling so left out?_  
_Are you desperate to find something more_  
_Before your life is over?_  
_Are you stuck inside a world you hate?_  
_Are you sick of everyone around?_  
_With their big fake smiles and stupid lies_  
_While deep inside you're bleeding_

_No, you don't know what it's like_  
_When nothing feels all right_  
_You don't know what it's like_  
_To be like me_

_To be hurt_  
_To feel lost_  
_To be left out in the dark_  
_To be kicked when you're down_  
_To feel like you've been pushed around_  
_To be on the edge of breaking down_  
_And no one's there to save you_  
_No you don't know what it's like_  
_Welcome to my life_

_No one ever lied straight to your face_  
_And no one ever stabbed you in the back_  
_You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay_  
_Everybody always gave you what you wanted_  
_You never had to work it was always there_  
_You don't know what it's like, what it's like_

_To be hurt_  
_To feel lost_  
_To be left out in the dark_  
_To be kicked when you're down_  
_To feel like you've been pushed around_  
_To be on the edge of breaking down_  
_And no one's there to save you_  
_No, you don't know what it's like (What it's like)_

_To be hurt_  
_To feel lost_  
_To be left out in the dark_  
_To be kicked when you're down_  
_To feel like you've been pushed around_  
_To be on the edge of breaking down_  
_And no one's there to save you_  
_No, you don't know what it's like_  
_Welcome to my life_  
_Welcome to my life_  
_Welcome to my life_

The door opened as the song ended to reveal Maisie and Phoebe walked in. both wearing training clothes

"Was that you singing Kate? " I nodded slowly.

"That was amazing why didn't you ever tell us you were awesome at singing there was such emotion." I smiled slightly at this.

"Yeah why don't we start training if we are going the win the compotion?!" I ask

They nodd and we start the music which happens to everytime we touch fast versin

At the beginning we start moving slowly but when the song becoming quicker in our movements. stoping when it says _beat so_

At the end of the song in the last brreak area i stoped dancing for moment and held out arms in the like they do in titanic flying scene. Maisie and phoebe jumped on my arms and they had a foot on my hand and the other on my shoulder doing afew awesome movies and they jumped offf for the end bit did a tata motion.

Phoebe took some breathsand said to me.

"Jeez how can you be so strong? i swear both of us add up to your body weight!"

" I dunno i have been training since i could wwalk even if at the beginning it was not really training anyway lets keep going over some of the bits we messed up on."

We left for home at around 4pm tired and sweating. I just wanted to get to my computer and go onto minecraft and see if theCampingRusher wanted to team up with me like he did last night afterall we were just a boss together.


	3. Black out

**Here is the next chapter I hope you are liking this story so far. By the way if you are wondering why I am doing Thecampingrusher for this it is because I think he needs more credit than he gets sometimes. He is an amazing you tuber. Anyway onto the story!**

I yawned and stifled a giggle when Maisie and Phoebe did as well.

"Guess yawns are contagious huh." I giggled while Maisie and Phoebe smacked me on the head.

"Shut up and open the front door." Maisie said sighing.

I nodded my head and opened the front door. I was surprised when my mum was not in but I guessed she had a late shift again. She seemed to be having them more and more often nower days.

We walked up to my room and went in. Phoebe went to my bed and sat down sighing in happiness when her feet started resting. Me and Maisie Laughed. Maisie Looked at my poster of TCR and sighed.

"You have one major obsession with him. What's so special about him anyway?" I looked at her like she was crazy.

"Have you NEVER watched TheCampingRushers Videos?" when Maisie shook her head I dragged her over to my desk and turned on my laptop. Phoebe walked over as I was doing so. I pulled up a video of one of his Mo Creatures videos and made them watch. They seemed interested and we all laughed as he found a panda.

_"I'm going to call you... Mrs Ponda." _We all laughed as he said this.

"Man I take back saying he's not special that's just classic." She chuckled , wiping a tear from the corner of her eye.

"Would you believe me if I said we teamed up on his server?" They looked at me and nodded.

"Knowing you yes."Phoebe looked at my laptop and said.

"Do you think he would be on now?"

"Yeah he might be let me go look, grab a chair for both of you." I turned to the screen and started typing quickly.

Maisie and Phoebe both grabbed a chair and pulled them up too my desk.

I logged onto Rank up mini game and looked at the people online before grinning intensively. Maisie looked at the screen not quite understanding the complex or reason why I was so happy.

"What's up? Is he on?" She asked.

"Yep he's on but not alone he is with childDolphin one of the people he often records with. Now let's see if he okay." I grabbed my favourite gear before making my character jump down into the PVP zone.

I looked around spotting him with ChildDolphin both getting owned by 5 diamond guys. I bit my lip glancing at Maisie and Phoebe before going all out and jumping in helping them out although it was still really hard.

I took at look in the chat while swinging my awesome sword at the attacking guys. TCR had not said anything yet but Dolphin had put thanks but that was it so far. The tree of us ran to a location where we would be safe to regenerate some hearts.

That was when TCR decided to thank me

'Thanks again Mrswingedwolf you love to save me. Anyway MrsWingedwolf and Dolphin what are you and hearts at?"

ChildDolphin put 3

And i had only 4 not good.

All of a sudden a crazy stroke of lightning came into our pvp area and my room. I bet TCR and ChildDolpins rooms as well

"What the hell is going on?" Maisie screamed

"I don't know." As I shouted this I blacked out just as I heard mysterious laughter that sounded terrifyingly evil

**Ohhh cliffhanger i hope your not mad. Well you will see what happens in the update bye my fellow wolves**


	4. Waking up

**Here is the next chapter I am going recommend a story I recently read called Trapped it by an author called Guineapig126** **she is my only follower and her story is amazing. So yeah onto my story**

I slowly opened my eyes as regained awareness flinching with the sudden light. As I sat up I began to gap. I was in a totally new world. It was minecraft and I was in the game. I was in a forest biome at the moment. The leaf pixels danced in front of me.

"Wonder if there are any mod's installed...Hang on where's Maisie and Phoebe and I am sure that TCR and Childdolphin Are stuck in here too!" I stood up , looked around noting in my head that looked normal and not cubed like the world around me.

I heard a scream coming from the North of me. I ran ahead coming to a stop when I found Maisie yelling /screaming at a guy I knew was ChildDolphin.

"Who are you!? Where am I!? What have you done with my Friends?!" She yelled her brown eyes blazing.

"Whoa whoa! Calm down girl! My names Childdolphin but call me Ryan. I think were in minecraft somewhere and I have not done anything with your friends." He put his hands up in defence. I snickered a little.

"Hey can you two stop flirting and try help me find Phoebe and TCR." I yelled to them. Maisie rushed over hugged me then Wacked me over the head.

"We were not flirting Kate." She growled. Ryan just looked confused.

"My username fore minecraft is Mrswingedwolf. But call me Kate and this girl who gave you your round of twenty questions is Maisie. By the way do you think we should collect some wood before night comes?" I asked as we started walking though the forest.

"Yeah that would be a good idea." Ryan said walking over to a tree. He looked at the before starting to punch it with it fist. The wood on the tree started breaking before a block popped out. I nodded before punching some of my own trees.

"Okay that should be enough." I had 20 pieces of wood blocks.

"Yeah now let's find Brayden and the Phoebe." Ryan replied. He started to walk. I nodded to Maisie who had her own wood as well and we followed Ryan into the forest.

An hour later night was going to fall soon and we still had no idea where Brayden or Phoebe was. Plus we starting to get hungry.

"Jeez where are they?" Maisie commented looking round.

"Don't know but soon monsters are going to get us if hunger doesn't." Ryan said also looking.

"Hey look!" I said quickly pointing at sign just in the trees. I walked slowly over to it. Maisie and Ryan following. I read the sign out loud

_Welcome to minecraft The following mods have been installed.  
-Mo creatures  
-Backpack mod  
-Pams Harvest craft  
- shurtugal mod  
-Colourful beds mod_

I looked at Ryan for a moment.

"Do you know any of these mods I have an idea about them."

"I only really know Mo Creatures and the Backpack mod." He said.

"THERE you are." Someone shouted out. We all turned around to see The Camping Rusher and Phoebe run over.

"We've been looking everywhere for you guys!" Phoebe commented while hugging both me and Maisie.

"Same here but we found this random sign in the process." Ryan said showing Brayden. He looked and raised an eyebrow.

"well that explains all the fish in the river and the apples I saw on a tree. But if mo creatures is on then we need somewhere to hide , we do not need a encounter with a werewolf or an Ogre. Do you guys have any wood." He looked at us

"Yeah we have around 20 pieces each." I say

He nodded and asked Ryan to make a crafting table quick. At this point the sun was starting to go down. Ryan put the newly crafted crafting table down and he made a pick , shovel and sword. He started digging a staircase down we followed him into the forming dark room. We covered it up and were sunk into darkness. Ryan put down the crafting table and asked me to give him some wood blocks. He Crafted a furnace and put it down.

I gave him 10. Which he put into the furnace along with some wooden planks. Light flooded the small room.

"Ok what now?" Phoebe asked.

"Well I know a little about the colourful beds mod. We can craft wooden and stone beds." I said walking to the crafting table where crafted 3 wood beds. I asked Maisie for some extra wood. So I crafted so more. While I did this Ryan took some Charcoal from the furnace and made torches and put them on the wall

I put the wood beds down in the small room.

"Might as well get some rest were not going anywhere." Brayden said laying down on one of the beds. I lay down on the one next him while Maisie took the one next to me and phoebe and Ryan had the one next to Phoebe.

I slowly fell asleep cold and uncomfortable. Hearing a werewolf howling above.


	5. Lets make a farm !

**Here is the next chapter please enjoy. Oh by the way i am just going to pretend that all the mods are in 1.6 and that the animals act like they normal do in the real world**

When I woke up my back felt like I had slept on a rock for days on end. It was that stiff and painful. I opened my eyes and groaned. I sat up and looked around.

Maisie was still asleep.

Phoebe was also asleep.

Ryan was sitting on his wood bed rubbing his back

Brayden was standing up cracking his back to get rid of the stiffness.

I started doing what Ryan was rubbing my back in pain. Brayden looked over.

"I hate these beds Brayden one of us is going to have to find some sheep and grab their wool." I commented.

"Yeah last night I didn't sleep to cold and too uncomfortable." Ryan said.

"I agree. Anyway today were going to have start doing chores since there is no way were going to survive if we don't." Brayden looked over to Phoebe and Maisie. Then said

"Are we going to wake them up?" I thought of a moment then walked over to Maisie.

"Maisie , oh Maisie moo Maisie I'm gonna say more embarrassing stuff if you don't get up." She groaned and rolled over. I could Hear Brayden and Ryan sniggering in the background.

"Maisie don't make me do it... ok fine come on Mai Mai getty up time." Brayden and Ryan were full on laughing now.

"Fine I'm up Kate jeez." She glared at me for a moment then full out glared at the laughing youtubers.

"Don't worry you won't be alone I am going to do it to Phoebe in a minute IF SHE DOES NOT WAKE UP" I shouted the last bit startling the boys for moment . Phoebe jumped up in her bed , then moaned and held her back in pain.

"Ow stiff back stiff back." I rolled my eyes at her before climbing off me bed and making my way over to hers before raising my hand and striking her back cracking the stiffness out. She yelping in pain before sighing and moving her back around.

"Better?" I asked

"Yeah thanks a bunch."

"Okay lets have vote who wants to mine today and get us all armor so we are safer raise your hand." I said to us all. Ryan raised his hand

"Wow brave move Ryan there will be mobs in the caves." Phoebe commented.

"Yep but i like caving i want to see what its like in person." Ryan smirked.

"Okay we need a farm to get some food on the way. Speaking of food..." My stomach growled. I hadn't eaten anything since yesterday morning.

"I'll do a farm." Me and brayden said at the same time. We stared at each other before bursting into laughter.

"They are the perfect couple." Maisie said with a smirk. That only made us look at her with a glare

"Are not! Besides what are you and Phoebe going to do?" Brayden asked

"I'm going to chop some trees and get some wood then if i have time find some sheep, If Ryan gets some Iron then i can have some shears. Maisie can help me." Phoebe looked at Ryan and Maisie. They nodded in agreement.

"Okay grab apples for food oh and just don't die Ryan what you are doing is dangerous Take a sword in fact everyone should take a Sword. Scorpions are dangerous." Brayden said. There was a look in his eye that told me he was scared.

We all grabbed the tools we need.

Maisie made a stone axe and a stone sword.

Phoebe made a stone axe and a stone sword.

Brayden made a wooden hoe and a stone sword and stone shovel.

I made a wooden hoe and a stone sword and a stone shovel.

Ryan made a quick stone pickaxe and a stone shovel and a stone sword.

While Ryan started mining down. The rest of us looked at the covered stairs. I rolled my eyes at them and i dug us out. We blinked at the sunlight. But where we were was amazing.

I had not had the chance to look at the area yesterday but i don't know how we missed it. We had camped out on the edge of the forest and by there was a big mountiaon with a beautial waterfull with a lake. A few horses were having a drink and the wolves were having a swim with some fish swimming around them. We had a couple of apple trees as well.

"Amazing..." I commented. "Maisie why don't you head into the forest and collect that wood." I asked her while I looked on at the amazing sight." They nodded and headed off.

I looked at Brayden who still looked a bit scared I decided i would talk to him about it later for now we needed seeds.

"Shall we get some seeds then?" I asked him. He just nodded and went about breaking some grass while i prepared the Plots nicely in the end i had made 8 2 by 2 plot areas near the water.

Brayden came back with a variety of seeds.

Rice, Lettuce , onion and peas , sweet potato , normal seeds for wheat, oats and rye. There was also bell pepper, tomato ,Cabbage , squash and corn.

It turned out he found a couple of saplings and bush seeds which consisted of Blackberries,Cranberries and strawberries. And the saplings were apple tree, orange tree and banana trees.

"Sweet Brayden we should not stave. Hopefully Maisie and Phoebe bring enough apples until these grow." I say planting down the seeds. When he did not reply i look back at him with a small frown.

"Hey are you okay?" I ask gently. I look closer and spot a couple of tears running down the side of his face.

"Hey Brayden why are you crying?" I ask walking a little closer to him wiping away a couple of tears.

"I'm crying because i'm a little scared. Were in minecraft with no food apart from some apples a little farm. Monsters are everywhere and they are not even the normal minecraft monsters , there werewolves and scorpions. One of us could die so easy!" He shouted the last bit and clenched his fists in anger and frustration. I bit my lip a bit , then i walk over to Brayden and bring him into a hug.

"I won't say it will be ok because i don't know that but just remember we are all here for you and each other , I'm scared to you know." I whisper this all into his ear. I feel him nod against me. Knowing he felt just a bit better , i pull out of the hug and wipe the rest of his tears away.

"Better?" I ask. He nodded and smiles

"Thanks 's finish this farm before night falls." I nod to that and smile in return. We both fall back to the farms planting the seeds.


	6. Exploring

**Hi i am sorry for the lack of updates this week but i have been very stressed out because i was having a controled assement on the wensday and thrusday of last week and when i was going to update on friday my body thought hey lets make Kate ill. So yea anyway i am better now. By the way i am going to make this 1.7 and say all the mods are 1.7 now . also if something dies the body does not disapper unless it is a monster.**

I wiped my sweaty forehead and looked around at the awesome Farm me and Brayden had just built.

Each bit was sorted for example the the trees were made to be an orcard of all the different types , the bushs in another area and the plots of wheat and other seeds in another. There were wooden fences around each bit and one around the whole thing.

I had found some bone meal earlyer on from a skeleton that had died this morning and used it on the trees so we had a bit of fruit already. I had also found some string and made a rope. Incase we found an animal or was smiling at the landscape around us in awe.

"Hey Brayden."

"Yeah?" He looked at me

"Do you think Ryan is done mineing yet?" Brayden looked at the sky and found the sun just under Midday. Meaning we had done the farm in around 3 hours.

"Maybe i should go look ." We turned toward the hole we had slept in last night and climbed down it. When we had got down it we saw that there was a couple of chests sorted around. Including wood,iron,cobblesstone, dirt and ores. There was also a mo creatures chest and a food chest. I looked in the mo creatures chest and there was nothing. I desided to start crafting different stuff with Braydens help. I crafted a medallion using some gold and bit of leather. I raised an eyebrow and thought wonder where Maisie and Phoebe got them. i also crafted a saddle. I made myself a iron axe and an iron pick and put my hoe in a chest.

I took some fish from a chest and the things i crafted and i told Brayden i was heading out to explore and that i would be back before sundown.

I started walking into the forest holding out my stone sword as a way of defence. I heard something and i turned around quickly i saw a bit of a black cloud,when it cleared there was another sign... just like the one last night. I looked around , i saw nothing.

i walked towards it slowly and read it aloud to myself.

_There has been more mods added.  
Fossils and archeolgy mod  
Floating Ruins  
If you are wondering who i am i  
am the person who locked you in  
this world. we will talk soon_

I looked around quickly trying to see them. i shuddered slighly in the cold. Suddenly i heard a terrorfifying roar of pain. I ran through the forest till i saw a male lion fighting a lioness who was defending a small cub.

The lion killed her leaving her lying on her side bleeding. Then he turned towards the little cub. Me being a idiot i am i ran towards the advansing male and scared him off by swinging my sword.

I turned to the little cub who looked scared out of his witts.

"Hey little guy i won't hurt you." i softly said holding out a bit of fish. The cub sniffed it and took bit of fish i offered , eatting it bit by bit. I took the medallion and tied it round his neck. He looked down at his neck in wonder. I picked him up gently cradleing him to my chest. The tiny cub looked up at my face into my eyes. His eyes were a beautiful amber colour. Filled with no longer held any fear.

"Don't worry i'll look after you little one. but if i do you will need a name... how about Leon or Leo for short" Leo cocked his head to the side in the cutest way possible.

I just smiled at the cuteness. I then put Leo on the ground and tied my rope round his neck and began to lead him up a hill when we reached the top. I saw that i was the top of the waterfall i could see the farm me and Brayden had made only a few hours ago.

"Leo that's your home down there." Leo looked around in what seemed to be amazement. I turned and looked around the top of the waterfall. I frowned peaking out of the lake on the top of the waterfall there seemed to be a blue bricked building with a arch as an entrance.

"Strange. I wonder what mod put this in." then i remembered.

_Shurtgal mod_

I remembered looking this up once it added Dragon eggs into minecraft. This was the blue dragon egg temple.

"Stay here leo." I told him. Leo lay down and watched me walk over the edge of the lake where the temple was. i walked in. the entire floor was made of the weird brick. Around the sides of the room there was water. there were three chests of loot underneath them was two pieces of glowstone. There was a saddle,gold and a iron sword in one. in the second there was more brightsteel ore, 2 diamonds and diamond sheres. in the last more gold and 10 iron and a iron pick and 15 pieces of leather.

I looked around and saw the egg it was the same size as Leo and it was an amazing shade of blue.

I picked it up testing how heavy it was. I looked around the temple. it was a really nice place actually. This place was very large too. Might use it for something you know. I made a crafting bench and made a backpack. i put all the loot in it along with some of the stuff i brought with me.

I walked outside carrying my back pack over my shoulder and in my arms the big egg. Outside it was starting to get dark. How was i going to get home on time? i have no torchs ether. I would have to stay in the temple to night since it was lighted with glowstone.

"Leo! Come in here quick!" I shouted out to him. He ran in as soon as i shouted. i covered the door with dirt. I lay on the ground with Leo curled up to me.

"I hope Maisie and Phoebe got home on time." I whisper. Leo only snored in answer


	7. Hatching a dragon

**Here is the next chapter i hope you enjoy in this chapter we go home and hach our dragon soon after though we look into building. By the way i know that the shurgal mod only allows 1 dragon but i am going to make so you can have as many as you want for a person. The mark of a rider will be on the top of the hand as well and will show that you have connections with dragons and you look after them.**

The next moring I woke up to a cracking sound , coming from next to me. I opened my eyes and heard Leo growling slightly. I sat up and looked around the blue bricked eyes set on the dragon egg. Leo was next to it snarling. I petted him on the head watching the egg. it had 4 cracks in it.

"Don't attack it Leo." I told him gently. He nodded and lay down watching. The egg shuddered and then the shell of the egg burst open. The baby Dragon was a bit bigger than Leo. Her had shiny sapphire scale. her wings were twice as big as her body and they looked like they had feathers insead of scales. Her eyes though looked like the ocean itself. They were deep pools of blue.

My breath hitched as i looked at the creature. I looked at Leo , he was just starin at the saphire dragoness. I turned back to the little Dragon and held out my Hand to it . She looked at me with one eye then started leaning her head towards my hand. i stopped when it was just above her head. she stopped as well then put her head into my the top of my hand glowed (**I know in Eragon it was the palm but i wanted to change it up a little.**) There was not pain but soon on the top of my hand there was the head of a dragon wiith a bit of fire coming out. I looked down at the dragon who had her eyes closes and looked happy.

"Wow...what should i call you." I asked her. I thought about it as Leo watched from where he was lying down.

_I dunno? _A female voice said in my head

I looked at her in shock. then swallowed a little and looked at the dragon.

"Umm if you don't know i really don't know. um how about skyla? Mines Kate" I waited for the answer.

_Yes i like that name. Who's the Lion? _Skyla siad. I smiled at the little dragon.

"Thats Leo My Lion friend." I waved Leo over. Leo came over slowly before bumping his head on to Skylas in a motion of friendship.

I grinned as she did the same. I tied a rope around leo's neck gently and did the same with Skyla. I droped the ropes then walked over to the door way and broke the top bit of dirt. It was morning i looked around and saw no monsters around. I broke the other piece and went and picked up the rope to lead them home.

_Kate where are we going?_ Skyla asked as we walked down the mountian. I looked down at her and said "Were heading home."

Leo ran a little since the rope was large and killed a couple of pigs. I went over and picked up a stack of pork chops.

Then i turned to Skyla and Leo. I gave them half each. As skyla ate she grew a lot. she grew so that now she was up to my chest. Leo didn't really grow.

"Wow skyla your growing quick." I laughed happily. she just grinned. I walked uptil i came into the clearing with the lake. I gasped when i entered. There was a large house. Next to it was a massive barn. with muiltyple floors.

"They have been busy." I gaped Skyla just looked in amazment like me. Leo looked happy.

Brayden walked out with Phoebe both looked Happy and annoyed.

"Hey guys you have been busy!" I shouted over

They looked up and looked relieved. They rushed over and tackled my in a hug. Skyla and Leo backed off and watched.

"Where have you been Kate we have been worried sick! Maisie and Ryan were so worryed they went on a building spree Brayden and me went searching for you all night!" Phoebe Screamed in my ear

"Where were you?" Brayden asked letting me go.

"I was on top of the waterfall in a blue temple thing i found but it was going nighttime. I hatched a dragon i found there shes called the way i found a baby lion all on his own scared. I called him Leon or Leo for short." They looked at both of my pets in amazment.

"Hey Skyla stay here for a minute i have an idea. Oh and Phoebe can you take Leo and put him in the barn where he will be warm i just need to make skyla somewhere to live since she won't fit in the Barn. Make sure He is cosy." I told Phoebe

"Sure Kate." she took the rope in her hand and lead Leo over to the looked at me.

"Hey Brayden do you want to help?"

"Sure."

In a couple of hours just before the sun would start to go down we had made a cosy cave behind the waterfall that would be hidden. The entrance was lined with some blue brick. On the side of the walls there were torchs to provide light a heat. at the back there was blue woolin the shape of a basket only a load bigger. it was massive at the moment to Skyla but she was going to grow a lot bigger soon.

"Do you like it Skyla?" I asked her. Brayden also looked at Skyla. she nodded and said to me in my thoughts.

_Yes i do like it Kate. You and Brayden have done really well making this. _I grinned in triumph

"Well sleep well Skyla, we have to go before night comes." She nodded in understanding and walked over to her bed and clured up.

I nodded at Brayden who nodded back and we walked out of the cave and done some stone brick stairs towards our house only to be met by a shocking sight...

Maisie and Ryan... full out kissing. Maisie had her arms around Ryans neck and Ryans aroound her waist.

We stared for moment before i grinned evily. I looked at Braydens shocked face and whispered something in his ear. He grinned evily as well.

At the same time we wolf whisiled at them. They broke apart , when they saw us they glared.

"Hey Maisie , Ryan are you too having fun!" I shouted. Maisie glared harder and she ran at me and Brayden. I screamed as she tackled me in the 0.5 seconds before i caught a glimpse of Ryan doingg the same with Brayden.

Maisie started to tickle me to death. I screamed

"BRAYDEN SAVE ME FROM THIS TORTURE!" I shouted through my laughs.

"Yeah Brayden save your girlfriend she needs you." Ryan teased

Maisie let me go. I rubbed my sore sides and glared at the new couple. Brayden glared as well. Maisie just smiled evily and walked inside Ryan followed. I just sighed in annoyance and Kissed Brayden gently on the cheek and walked in to find my room. Leaveing a shocked Brayden behind holding the cheek i kissed him on.


	8. Love at last

**Here is the next chapter of Campingrusher-Beginng Love sorry it has been SUCH a long time but i was sick (again) I really wonder why i am getting sick so often but whateves... TO THE STORY **

I was in the Stable on the first floor , Sitting/hiding behind a pile of hay gently stoking the forming mane on Leo. Thinking about yesterday evening , the kiss i gave Brayden on his cheek. I felt tears forming in my eyes. All morning he had not said a word to me , Why? does he hate me now.

I leaned back on the stacks of hay allowing Leo to rest his head on my lap. I pushed Brayden out of my head and thought of the countless signs left around . If he/she was the person who sent us here then what was that horrible laughter before i woke up in Minecraft? I was starting to feel scared at the fact the person who sent me and friends here was most likely evil.

No i was not going to be scared... i will be fearless.

Fearless at the fact the person i loved may now hate me.

Fearless of the evil i could feel around me.

Fearless of everything.

_Song-Fearless by Taylor Swift._

_There's somethin' 'bout the way_

_The street looks when it's just rained_

_There's a glow off the pavement_

_you walk me to the car_

_And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there_

_In the middle of the parking lot_

_Yeah_

_Oh yeah_

_We're drivin' down the road_

_I wonder if you know_

_I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now_

_But you're just so cool_

_Run your hands through your hair_

_Absent mindedly makin' me want you_

_And I don't know how it gets better than this_

_You take my hand and drag me head first_

_Fearless_

_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress_

_Fearless_

_So baby drive slow _

_'til we run out of road in this one horse town_

_I wanna stay right here in this passenger's seat_

_You put your eyes on me_

_In this moment now capture it, remember it_

_Cause I don't know how it gets better than this_

_You take my hand and drag me head first_

_Fearless_

_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress_

_Fearless_

_Well you stood there with me in the doorway_

_My hands shake_

_I'm not usually this way but_

_You pull me in and I'm a little more brave_

_It's the first kiss,_

_It's flawless,_

_Really something,_

_It's fearless._

_Oh yeah_

_Cause' I don't know how it gets better than this_

_You take my hand and drag me head first_

_Fearless_

_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress_

_Fearless_

_Cuz I don't know how it gets better than this_

_You take my hand and drag me head first_

_Fearless_

_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress_

_Fearless_

_Oh-oh_

_Oh yeah_

_Song ends_

__When I finish singing the song a lone tear rolls down my cheek However i hear clapping so i hastily rub it away and turn round hoping whoever it was did not see it... Me crying.

It was who i didn't want it to be...Brayden.

"Hey are you ok?" He said frowning.

"Yeah i'm smashing." I said sarcastically turning away and leaning again on the hay bails , stroking the sleeping Leo's fur.

I heard a sigh and the sound of foot steps on hay as Brayden came and sat down next to me.

"No..." I look up in surprise. "No your not ok and i know that. Now tell me whats wrong." He said frowning. In my shock he brushed some of my hair out of my eyes looking into them deeply with his dark brown eyes.

I sighed and turned away. "It doesn't matter Brayden , besides it's not like you really care anyway." When I said this tear's made there way down my face before I could stop them. I rubbed at my eyes to get rid of them but they just kept coming. So I let them. I felt strong arms wrap around me. They pulled me against a muscled chest.

"Yes i do care Kate. I care so much about you. Ryan , Maisie and Phobe also care a load about you. Skyla would have a fit if she heard you talking about yourself like that." Brayden whispered in my ear.

I gently pulled away from the hug and lifed Leo's head off my lap and onto a nearby small pile of hay. i wiped some tears away and looked up into worried Braydens face. I smiled a little before hugging him again. Brayden also hugged back.

"I thought you hated me ." I said quietly. I felt him go stiff with shock like he had not expected me to say that.

"No Kate I not hate you. why would you think that." He said holding me in front of him

"I kissed you last night." I whispered looking down at the ground becoming very intrested in the hay.

Brayden said nothing. Instead he put a finger under my chin and lifted it up so I was looking at him. He leaned in and placed a kiss on my lips before pulling away again. To say i was shocked was an understatement.

"What if I said I liked it?" He smirked at me but i could see the fear in his eyes. Fear of being rejected. Buut i smiled a tiny smile.

"I would be over the moon." I whispered. I placed a small kiss on his lips. Oh my they were so soft and perfect just like i imagened they would be.I pulled away to see his reaction. Ilokoed in his eyes again and saw happyness swirling in them.

Brayden said nothing insead he used actions instead and leaned in and kissed me. I kissed him back and wrapped my arms around his neck to hold his wrapped his arms around my wast. We stayed this way for 2 minutes but it felt like forever.

We finally pulled away still holding each other with a new emotion for each other. Love.

"I love you Kate." Brayden said.

"I love you too Brayden." I repiled giving him a peck on the lips.

"Never think i don't care for you Kate because i do a lot. Your the most wonderful woman i have ever met." He told me holding me close.I sighed feeling safe in his arms.

"That was the most careing thing i have ever heard." I smiled. all of a sudden i heard a bang outside followed by a cry of anger and fear.

Me and Brayden pulled away and ran outside followed by Leo. When ran out we saw a heartbreaking sight.

Ryan was on the floor crying with Phoebe next to him holding him in a comforting way. We quickly saw why. There was a sign in front of them.

_I have Maisie and i will kill her  
if you don't find and fight me.  
-Herobrine_


	9. Preparing Rescue Mission

**Here is the next chaptor of Campingrusher-Beginng Love. In the last chapter Brayden and Kate confessed and found out Maisie had been Kidnapped by HEROBRINE. onto the story**

Brayden gasped at the sign and ran over to his bestfriend and hugged him, gently comforting him. My eyes narrowed at walked over to the it over.

"I should of known it..." I growled under my breath. Phoebe,Brayden and Ryan looked up.

"Should of known what?" Phoebe asked I looked at them.

"Just before I fainted in the real world i heard a evil laughter. Then just before i found Leo i foound a sign saying He was the person who locked us in minecraft and that we will talk soon. There was also two new mods added Fossil and archolgy mod and the floating ruins." I told them slowly. I was thinking hard on what to do.

"We need to save her!" Ryan said looking at me tearfully.

"Yes we do however we cannot rush in , that would be a mistake. We need to prepare." I looked around the area then spotted a chest with a sign on it. I pointed it out to Brayden. Who nodded at me.

We slowly walked over to the chest and read the sign.

_To find your little friend and some other youtubers.  
you need to travel north as far as you can go.  
Here is a compass to help you.  
-Herobrine _

I went in the chest hesitatingly and saw a compass and a map. I pulled them out and Brayden pulled me away from the chest quickly. We walked over to Ryan and Phoebe to show them.

"Herobrine gave a map and a compass to get us too find him..." I say quietly to them.

"He also said that he has other youtubers as well as Maisie..." Brayden says wrapping his arm around me in comfort. Phoebe gives us a knowing look. Ryan didn't notice instead he looked at the map with a frown. while holding the compass.

"It will be a long journey and Skyla can't carry us all. We'll need horses one for each of us." Ryan looked around the waterfall .

"I saw some here having a drink that morning we made the farms. we have enough apples to tame them but do we have any saddles?" I say sitting on the grass.

"Yeah i found a load in dungans before you found Skyla's egg." Ryan says also sitting down

I think for a little before reaching out with my mind

"_Skyla we need you friend!" _ It was silent for a little before I got a reply.

_I'm on my way Kate._ I looked at the waterfall to see Skyla fly through it. She had grown quite a bit and was now at my shoulder she looked around and saw us. I felt and saw her frown at Ryans tear covered face and the absance of Maisie. She landed softly in front of us and came over.

_Whats Happened?_ She asked. I told the others what she said and we spent time telling her wwhat happened this morning. (Apart from me and Brayden going out.) Skyla narrows her eyes and gives a long hiss. But then agrees that we need horses.

_I'll fly around and tell you if i find anything_ She gives me a look that says 'Be careful' I just stroke her gently on the head and whisper "You be careful too."

Skyla takes to the flys west. I watch her go with worried eyes. I feel a hand on my shoulder and look round to see Ryan smiling although i could still see unshed tears. I give him a encouraging smile. We head back into the house to grab surpiles. Phoebe heads into the orchad and grabs 8 apples two for the each of us. Ryan grabs a backpack and puts food in it. enough for all of us.

Brayden makes iron armor and diamond tools for all of us. while i take what other surpiles we need like water and saddles and other backpacks full of machines for the fossils and archolgy mod with a load of fossils. It was heavy but it will have to do for now. I also made a load of torchs just incase

We met back outside with everything we needed and handed out armor and food and water.

"So has skyla found anything Kate?" Phoebe asked putting a bow with 2 stacks of 64 arrows on her back.

I closed my eyes and contacted her. She told me she had found a very large herd of wild horses a couple of miles west of our home. I said thanks to her and asked her is she wanted to wait for us. She repiled yes.

I opened my eyes. "There is a herd west of here. Come on we better get going we have to cover a large distance of ground." I call Leo over and tie a lead to him.

We started walking west in silence. after 20 minutes of walking we hear some foot steps to the right. Ryan and phoebe pull out their bows and Leo starts to growl nastly. Brayden starts to make his way to where we heard the foot steps. Just to start making his way back with a massive bear following him. The bear was a male with reddish brown eyes. however this bear had a load of battle scars on him and a red streak on his nose.

The bear roared at Brayden not quite seeing me , Ryan ,Phoebe and Leo yet. Then lunged pinning Brayden down on his back. then bite im hard on his shoulder. He yelled out in pain.

"BRAYDEN!" I yelled in fear. Leo sensing my fear ran at the bear teeth bared. Ryan gasped in shock and in worry for his friend. Phoebe just put a hand on her mouth in shock. Leo jumped on the bears back and bit hard into his neck. The bear i now named Heartblood. Reared up in pain. Me and Ryan rushed to Brayden and helped him out of Heartbloods clutch's while Phoebe shot him in the shoulder with her bow. Heartblood growled and threw Leo of him and ran back into the forest roared at him which I had a feeling mean't 'don't come back.' we lay Brayden down on the grass with him leaning against a blocky tree, to surport him.

Ryan took Braydens shirt off to get a better look at the shoulder injury. I cringed ,I had always felt sick at the sight of blood. Phoebe who had aways wanted to be a nurse took the teared blue shirt from Ryan and started wiping the blood away with the best of her abiity. I gave her one of my bottles of water to help wash the bite wound.

I took the shirt from her and teared a large piece that had no blood on it , then used it as a makeshift bandage. For now anyway. Ryan rubbed soothing circle on Braydens back told him to take deep breaths. He took the required deep breaths and stood up , then nodded and started to walk. Phoebe shrugged at us. We all started walkin behind him.

After 30 minutes of traveling it was starting to become dark and we had not made it out of the forest and i dont think we were much closer to tha plains that skyla had contacted me about. So Ryan found some nearby sheep and sheered them however we only had enought for 3 tents and phoebe and Ryan wanted to be alone. So we made a slightly Larger tent than the others.

"Guess this will have to do then." I said to him. We had acess wool so we made wood beds. In a double bed fashon.

I climbed on beside Brayden and immediately he wrapped his arms around me like i was a teddy bear. Even though it was cold around us i felt warm beside him and even though the bed was hard. I felt just content with him by my side.

"I love you." Brayden whispered in my ear. I looked up into his face and planted a soft kiss on his lips.

"I love you too." I put my head onto his chest softly watching a torchs flame dance around. I soon fell fast alseep.


	10. Taming a horse and i a whaa

**Sorry for the really long wait but i have a had a lot on my mind with chrismas coming up. Plus i have had a major writers block. If your reading this on Wattpad i am delighted to annonce that i have reached over 100 reads on this story which is big for me. If your reading this on then guess what i have over 300. My username for fanfiction is Nehamee and for wattpad it's KateNehamee depending on which site you are reading this. Anyhow onto the story :)**

I fluttered my Eyes open , feeling someones arms around me. I looked up at Brayden gently to not wake him smiling at how cute he looked asleep. I gently kissed him on his soft lips. His eyes slowly opened.

"Wow with wake up calls like that what is the use for alarm clocks." He grinned kissing me on my lips.

"I agree. Hows your shoulder doing?" I asked him.

Brayden touched the blood stained t-shirt gently and winced. "Sore but i'll live."

"Let me see. I don't want it getting infected." He nodded and sat up on the wooden bed. I unwrapped the cloth and set it down. I looked at the wounded shoulder.

I gently touched it wishing with all my soul that i could heal it. But then both me and Brayden noticed something with my hand.

"Whaaa..."

It was glowing a bright blue colour in fact the same colour as my eyes! We watched as it healed Brayden shoulder quickly only leaving a scar . I watched my mouth agap.

"what just happened?" Brayden asked.

"No idea?" I said shaking looking at my hand. " All i did was wish i could heal your wound."

I looked up at Brayden and saw him thinking hard. Then he clicks his fingars.

"Try thinking something else." He says. I nod and open my palm looking at it intensely

_Fire_

As soon as i thought that a ball of Saphire fire ignited in my nods then says.

"Just as i thought your a sorcerer Kate." I gape at him.

"Okay I have a really strong sense of d_eja vu_ here. " I say thinking of Maisie. Then i have thought an evil one at that.

I looked at Brayden who had started getting ready for the rest of the journey to get horses and find Herobrines Lair. I start to star at his bare back thinking how amazing it was. I shook that out of my head and open my palm.

_Cold water_

A ball of cold water formed in my hand. I smirked at threw it at Brayden who of cause yelped in surpise.

"ok now i know whats going on." He grinned and pounced.

He started tickleing me in the sides. I laughed like crazy.

"St..oo...p Br..a..y..den. You Win." He chuckled before stopping and planting a gentle kiss on my lips.

I pouted at him. "Lets tidy up then and pack everything away." Brayden laughs before agreeing with me.

We picked up the beds and took down the wool that made the tent. When we were finished , we found out Ryan and Phoeve we also up and we currently packing up their tents as well.

"Good morning you two." Ryan commented. Leo walked over to me and Nuzzled against my leg. I noticed that he had grown a little over the night and was now nearly fully grown. His mane was still growing though but it was now thick around his head.

"Morning Ryan. Morning phoebe and good morning to you Leo." I gave him his breakfust before taking a orange and a piece of pork.

_morning Skyla how is the herd coming along? _I thought to her i could sense her yawning then i got a reply

_Good Morning Kate. The herd is alright and have not moved i think theyy are staying here for a while. Be careful on the way here though._

_I will don't worry. See you soon._

I came out of our psychic link and watched the others eat. When we were finished we picked up our bags and set off. Leo was on my right and Brayden to out left . Ryan was by Brayden while Phoebe was next to Leo. We walked for a hour talking. I was getting a tad bored with the mindless talk before i had a thought. I smirked a little

"Hey guys see that light at the bottem of the path." I say to them.

" see it." Phoebe Replys.

"RACE YOU THERE." I yell loudly before taking off. I here laughter behind me and rapid foot steps behind me. I watch as leo takes the lead of couse. I laught and start to catch up .he still won though the cheeky Lion.

I caught my breath however it was taken away again from the beauty the plains before me held. Butterfly's and dragonfly's we hovering above hundreds of flowers full of different kinds. Sunflowers , roses , tulips more then you can ever imagine.

There was a massive herd of ,mothers and all of them were different none were the same even if it was one single patch.

I noticed Skyla on a small hill that overlooked the entire meadow. I grinned , beconded to Leo and just before the others caught up i started running again. Up the hill and huged the massive Skyla who was now bigger than me.

"Hey girl you have grown over the couple of days havn't you." I say huging her aound the neck.

_Hey Kate. Thanks i am glad i'm not a miget anymore_

I laugh before looking at the horses who were currently eatting on some grass. While i was looking Brayden , Ryan and Phoebe finally arrive Panting. Leo looks up in amusment and so does Skyla. I laugh as they sat down.

_Hey Skyla want me to show you something awesome?_

_Sure Kate. By any chance does it hhave to do with the fact you can do magic?_

_How did you know_

_I am connected to your mind all the time remember _she looks at me in amusment

_okay you got me but this is going to be funny anyway_

_I dont have any doubt of that._

I look at Ryan and Phoebe. (I was going to give Brayden a break since i have already done this to him.)

_Cold water_

The water forms in my hands and i lob the two balls of water at them. They yell in surpise but not so loud it scares the horses below away.

"Since when can you do that?" Ryan asks ringing out his shirt.

"Since this morning and come on we are here to tame a horse so we can save maisie and the other youtubers... REMEMBER!" I tell him and the others. I grab my two apples, a saddle and a lead before walking down the hill. Brayden followed me while Ryan and phoebe went a different was on the plains.

I look around before seeing the most beautful mare i have ever seen.

She was on her own eatting some grass. she had a long white mane with the purest ever white coat. her hoofs were the only thing not white they were a light grey. The mares eyes were a blue colour not like Skylas or mine. They were a bright blue like the sky.

I walk over to her carefully. She looks up eyes locking ith mine.

"Don't worry i wont hurt you. i just want to be friends." I put my palm out in front of her with one of my apples on it. She takes a step forward before sniffing the apple and eatting it slowly never taking her eyes off me.

I give her the other apple and while she eats it i stoke her back and sneak the lead on her without her noticing. After she finishs eatting she nuzzles me. I laugh and run my fingers through her mane.

I look at her eyes all the while putting the saddle on. She seems to sense that i mean no harm and allows me to do it. I slowly get on her. While the mare stays quiet and still i get comfy on her back.

The mare didn't even stagger when i was on her properly. She was very strong obviously.

"I think i will call you Luna."

Luna neighed happliy and flipped her head back. I laughed and climbed off her and began to lead to Skyla. Luna quivered at the sight of the large Dragoness and the growing Lion. I Pat her on the head gently. Skyla and Leo just roll their eyes.

I look down the hill to see Brayden leading a Black horse up with maroon eyes that looked like they were a dark red. He told me that his name was shadow

I turned around to see Ryan and phoebe also walking up side by side both with very different horses.

Ryan had a chestnut horse with deep hazelnut eyes. Ryan said that he Had called him chestnut ironically.

Phoebe had a light grey Mare with with scarlet eyes. Phoebe called her scarlet.

We all climbed on to our horses after giving them a carrot. Leo stood up and so did Skyla she spread her wings and took to the air. we got the horses to run north with leo following.

Were on our way Maisie and fellow youtubers don't you worry!


	11. Shock and Horror

**Heres the next chapter. I hope you enjoy and please comment thoughts on what i should do next. **

As we rode on over the plains. My eyes focused on a floating island around 10 miles away. But i could see it over the flat land of plains. However i could just see a dark forest around it. I stopped Luna and climbed off. The others caught up to me and saw me looking at it.

"Do you think they are there ?" Brayden asked climbing off Shadow. Ryan and phoebe came to a stop also and we all looked at the floating island. Leo sat down and looked up at me as if asking for something i laughed and gave him two pieces of Raw beef.

"We should stay here for the night and let the horses rest as well as Skyla and Leo." Phoebe says stroking scarlet's mane as she ate and drank.

I nod at phoebe. "Yeah and plus we can't get to the island without a plan and thinking about how it's going to work." They all nod and think until Ryan clicks his fingers.

"Hey Kate remember when you chucked that ball of water at us a couple of hours ago." I nodded at him and form another in my hand.

"Well do you think you can make a platform of water under you to lift yourself. Kinda like a bunch of stairs. Its ether that or figuring out teleportation

I nodded and did just that it surpisingly worked.

Just as we did that Skyla landed and night was falling and told us we should get some rest. we agreed with her we layed down some tortchs and sat down on the soft grass. I thought for a bit and smiled leaning agaisnt skylas soft scales and put Braydens head on my lap so he could use it as pillow.

"Thanks Kate." He said smileing. I smiled back stroking his soft hair gently.

"No problam. I love you Brayden."

"I love you too. Can you sing to me your voice is perfect." He asks

"Sure." I blush and start thinking. I think of a random song and start to sing.

_The power of one by Donna Summer_

_You must always remember _

_Life can be a challenge_  
_Life can seem impossible_  
_It's never easy when so much is on the line _

_But you can make a difference_  
_With courage you can set things right_  
_The gift to dream and make dreams real_  
_Is yours and mine _

_The power of one_  
_Begins with believing_  
_It starts in the heart_  
_Then flows through the soul_  
_And changes the world_  
_Imagine how life will be_  
_When we stand in unity_  
_Each of us holds the key_  
_To the power of one _

_Each of us is chosen_  
_There's a mission just for you_  
_Just look inside you'll be surprised_  
_What you can do _

_The power of one_  
_Begins with believing_  
_It starts in the heart_  
_Then flows through the soul_  
_And changes the world_  
_Imagine how life will be_  
_When we stand in unity_  
_Each of us holds the key_  
_To the power of one _

_And one by one_  
_We can make the world a much better place _

_The power of one_  
_Begins with believing_  
_It starts in the heart_  
_Then flows through the soul_  
_And changes the world_  
_Imagine how life will be_  
_When we stand in unity_  
_Each of us holds the key_  
_It's inside of you and me_  
_Each of us holds the key_  
_To the power of one_

I finish and look down to see Brayden snoreing gently. I smile and fall to sleep.

**In the afternoon the next day **

We look up at the floating island in disgust.

Brayden was now covering his once bare chest with a iron chestplate and also wore  
Iron leggings and iron boots with a helmet. He held a bow with 2 stacks of 64 arrows

Ryan was wearing full iron and held a diamond sword in one hand determantion  
shining in his eyes.

Phoebe was wearing Leather armor so she could dodge more easy and was welding a  
bow and 2 stacks of 64.

I was wearing iron armor and a diamond sword.

Leo was wearing armor i made. It was iron.

Skyla was wearing some chain armor that covered her neck and chest and wing joints.

We all nodded and I made a platform of water underneath us and waved my arms  
upwards

We flew up skyla followed i did this untill we were above the island. When i saw what was on it My eyes narrowed sharply. There was a large dark looking casle and we were drectly above it.

I decided to land infront of the door we all walked off the platform and stood in front of the front door. Skyla landed next to us. we Stared at the door.

"So what now?" I ask staring up at the door.

"We knock." Ryan says walking up to it. Everyone stars at him like he's lost it.

"Ryan i think you have been away from Maisie for too long and your loosing your mind."Phoebe comments.

"Nope i have not gone crazy i have an idea." Ryan says ringing a creepy looking doorbell.

we stand still for a little while and the door opens revealing a Zombie villiager.

Ryan says Hello to him before stabbing the undead guy and flinging him off his sword over the side of island.

"Come on!" Ryan shouts.

We nod and everyone but me runs in. I look at skyla and tell her.

_Stay out here. I'll contact you when we find them._

_Okay Kate stay safe._

_I will_

I run inside and teleport to The others feeling slightly drained. They were in fron of iron door that was currently being picked by Brayden when i heard a horrorfing scream of pain from inside.

Wwe went in and what i saw scared the living daylights out of me and i am sure the others.

On a lab table was a man expermenting on a person i knew as setosorcerer. They were cutting open his back and doing something we could not see.

Leo snapped out the shock when Seto screamed. The young adult Lion gave a mighty roar shocking me and everyone else by tackleling the Lab person and roaring again but in his face.

"Ryan , Phoebe you go help Seto me and Brayden will unlock the cells and get everyone out." I yelled.

"Hold on seto" i whispered quietly to myself. Running to Random cell. I looked in and saw Deadlox/Ty looking like his minecraft skin. His v neck top was not on him however there was insead a bandage on him covering him from his shoulders to his lower back. His head was a Familer persons lap being comforted in his pain.

It was Maisie.

**Heres the next chapter. It did not go to plan at all mainly because the oridganal got deleted randomally when my internet shut it self down. **

**... I HATE YOU COMPUTER**


End file.
